An increasing number of home and building security systems have sensors to detect a security event. These sensors of the home or building security systems can be of different types. However, increasing the number and type of sensors in a security system can substantially increase the costs of the security system to users.
Mobile device usage, including smartphones, has increased. Present mobile devices can include one or more sensors, such as accelerometers. Although users of mobile devices can access and use a variety of applications from the mobile device, present home and building security systems do not integrate the functionality and sensors of mobile devices into the security system.